


That Effing Squid

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	That Effing Squid

Gavin walked followed Michael into his apartment, slamming the door behind him as he threw his stuff onto the couch. He went into the kitchen and started making himself a cup of tea, slamming the mug onto the counter and muttering curses under his breath. Michael came up behind Gavin and snaked his arms around the younger man’s waist, only for Gavin to pull away and keep preparing his tea.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked, moving so he cornered Gavin in the kitchen, trying to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Fuck off,” Gavin growled, moving to push past Michael, only to be trapped there by Michael’s arms blocking him.

“What is wrong with you today Gavin? You’ve been like this all day. Tell me,” Michael ordered in that tone of voice that left no room for argument. Normally, anyway. Gavin looked his boyfriend in the eyes with an irate look that was normally never present. Michael _had_ pissed him off and ordering him around was just adding insult to injury. The Brit snapped and pushed Michael back into the counter, the edge digging into the American’s lower back. But before Michael could ask what he was doing, Gavin slammed their lips together harshly, a kiss that was all teeth and tongue and roughness that Gavin never used.

Michael was still dazed from the kiss when Gavin pulled away, grinding their hips together as he dragged his teeth over the juncture between Michael’s neck and shoulder. Michael moaned at the sensation, finding the roughness just a bit too pleasurable. As Michael tried to pull Gavin into a kiss, the Brit growled and pressed his hips in harder, pressing his teeth down on Michael’s neck. He was getting his way this time.

“Gavin, what are you- aah,” Michael moaned, feeling himself go lax in Gavin’s grip. Gavin took this as an opportunity to unbuckle Michael’s pants, slipping his hand under the waistband of his boxers and stroking the American, making him gasp as he sucked on the pulse point in his neck. Michael groaned as he closed his eyes, lips parted as he panted and moaned at the feeling. Gavin decided he’d had enough foreplay and pulled away, taking Michael’s hand and dragging him into the bedroom, throwing his completely dumbstruck boyfriend onto the bed before crawling on top of him, resuming his previous activities.

“Fuck, Gavin,” Michael sighed, tilting his head back as Gavin scraped his teeth along the skin there, rolling his hips into Michael’s, as he took both of Michael’s hands and pinned them to the headboard while the other searched for something by the bed. Michael was too busy enjoying the feeling of his hips and Gavin’s grinding together to notice when his hands were bound to the headboard with Gavin’s creeper scarf, at least until Gavin pulled away and sat up, searching for the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer.

“What the hell, Gavin?” Michael asked, tugging at his restraints, only to find himself stuck and entirely at Gavin’s mercy.

“Shut. Up,” Gavin growled low, roughly palming at Michael’s erection purely to make him moan and stop talking. Gavin quickly rid Michael of his jeans and underwear, licking at the tip of Michael’s erection teasingly as he slicked his fingers up with lube, slipping them into Michael’s entrance and stretching it, silencing Michael’s whimper by sucking lightly on Michael’s head, deciding to give him a little bit of mercy.

“Gavin, I- please. I need-“ Michael moaned, pressing his hips backwards to try and get the fingers deeper, to which Gavin responded by removing them and his mouth entirely, making Michael whine at the loss.

“Quiet,” Gavin snapped, silencing Michael with a kiss as he pulled the condom on and lubed his cock, lining himself up and pushing himself into Michael’s tight hole. Michael whined into the kiss as Gavin stayed still, letting his boy adjust for a brief moment before pulling out and slamming back in, making Michael moan loudly, pulling on the scarf because all he wanted to do was touch Gavin.

“Gav-ah. I n-need, please- let me-“ Michael whimpered, having to pause with each of Gavin’s mind-shattering thrusts.

“No, Michael. You don’t get to do anything,” Gavin growled in Michael’s ear, thrusting deep inside of him when the auburn haired man’s legs wrapped around his waist, giving him a better angle. “I’m gonna fuck you senseless. Do you understand?” Gavin purred in a deep and raspy voice, in a way that made Michael whimper and roll his hips into it, pushing Gavin deeper inside of him.

“Yes. God, yes, just...let me touch you. Please baby. Please, fuck me harder, fuck me goddamn raw, do whatever you want, just please let me touch you,” Michael begged, and Gavin slowed his thrusts, moving inside him teasingly light. Michael whimpered, throwing his head back into the pillows in frustration. Gavin decided to allow him this, untying the scarf and releasing Michael’s arms just the have them wrap around his shoulders, nails scraping down Gavin’s back as he started thrusting harder into Michael, making the bed hit the wall with each movement.

“Take it Michael. You like it rough, don’t you?” Gavin growled, his hands gripping the sheets beside Michael’s head, snapping his hips at the end of each thrust to make Michael scream in pleasure.

“Fuck, Gavin. Oh god, yes. I-I need to cum. Please let me cum baby,” Michael panted, arching his back.

“Scream for me,” Gavin whispered, thrusting in particularly hard, making Michael tighten around him and scream his name as he came. Gavin kept thrusting, groaning as he felt himself get closer.

“Gav-ah. God, Gavin, I’m- fuck, getting-“ Michael whined, his cock slowly hardening again.

“You gonna cum for me again Michael? You gonna scream for me again?” Gavin asked, pulling Michael up to sit in his lap, his hands on Michael’s hips, making him bounce while he thrust up into Michael’s still tight and sensitive hole.

“Fucking-G-Gav, please. Harder, I need it baby,” Michael spoke into Gavin’s shoulder, his body shaking from the pleasure. Gavin sped up the pace, making sure Michael cried out with each thrust in a way that nearly made him cum on its own.

“T-take the..take it off. Need to f-feel you,” Michael begged, whimpering into Gavin’s skin. Gavin paused mid thrust and it took a moment for him to understand what was being asked. Then he pulled out and removed the condom, his pre-cum giving him enough slickness to thrust back into Michael. The American moaned long and loud, panting and shaking as he was brought to the peak again, thrown over the edge as Gavin bit down on his shoulder and came hard inside of him.

The pair stayed in that position, panting and just holding onto each other before Gavin laid them both down, covering them in a blanket, closing his eyes as he held Michael to his chest, still inside him.

“Gavin?” Michael said, his voice raspy from overuse.

“Yes?” Gavin replied shortly.

“What were you so pissed off about?” Michael asked, running his fingers over Gavin’s chest. Gavin grunted in annoyance and mumbled something. “What was that?” Michael asked.

“The fucking squid,” Gavin growled. Michael was speechless for a moment, then, he started laughing.

“What, you tosspot?” Gavin snapped, tightening his arms around Michael’s shoulders.

“So,” Michael said through the laughter, “In order to have some of the best sex in my life, I just have to piss you off in Minecraft?” Michael asked, obviously rhetorically. Gavin just rolled his eyes and smacked Michael’s ass lightly.

“Shut it and go to sleep you clunge,” Gavin mumbled, closing his eyes, falling asleep just before Michael.


End file.
